


Espíritus afines de papel y tinta

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Books, Drama, Español | Spanish, Family, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Jealousy, Traditions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, las tradiciones tienen que comenzar con algo nuevo. Meggie y Mo, sobre los libros y las historias que quedan impresas al pasar sus páginas, sobre las ausencias y los encuentros que se dan entre sus tapas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espíritus afines de papel y tinta

**Author's Note:**

> _“En estas páginas me tendrás, leyéndome. Algún día mis palabras escritas serán mi voz... y te dirán lo que yo te diría..._  
>  Se las leerás a tus hijos. Tus hijos a sus hijos... Y nuestro cariño siempre estará naciendo otra vez, siempre será nuevo…”
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **Nuevos cuentos para Verónica - Poldy Bird**  
>  _

No es un libro antiguo. Al menos, no en el sentido en que su padre le ha enseñado a distinguir cuando aún era demasiado pequeña para cruzar la calle sola, pero no para treparse al regazo de Mo y mirar, curiosa, los extraños instrumentos sobre su mesa de trabajo.

Es viejo, eso sí. Las páginas, más que amarillas se han vuelto marrones y tan gruesas por la humedad y el paso del tiempo que parecen de cartón; las tapas, descoloridas, apenas se mantienen unidas por unos delgados, frágiles hilos.

Pero viejo y gastado no equivale a antiguo, como comprueba Meggie al mirar la fecha de edición, situada a poco más de sesenta años atrás, una edad ridícula para un libro respetable. Y no se trata tampoco una edición que contenga nada que la haga especial. Las hojas son de papel común, sin ribetes dorados; las tapas, del mismo cartón que los cuadernos de escuela; las ilustraciones son a tinta y no puede ver nada en ellas que distinga a este libro de tantos otros. Ni siquiera tiene un prólogo escrito por alguien importante, de esos llenos de palabras pomposas y rimbombantes que poco o nada tienen que ver con el contenido de la historia que presentan. Este libro no tiene nada de _nada_.

Aun así, aun así, Mo le dedica el mismo cuidado y esmero que Meggie le ha visto emplear con primeras ediciones de Dickens o Goethe, con los encargos de las bibliotecas más prestigiosas y los ejemplares únicos de coleccionistas especializados. Meggie lo observa, sentada en los escalones, mientras Mo con infinito cuidado sujeta las tapas con pinzas y despliega todos sus instrumentos para empezar a confeccionarle un nuevo vestido y devolverle la salud al maltrecho ejemplar.

Meggie lo observa, y no comprende, porque Mo ha hecho a un lado encargos mucho más interesantes para trabajar en un libro viejo sin valor alguno. Un libro que, para sorpresa de Meggie, puede encontrarse en cualquier librería, en una edición flamante de tapas blancas y tipografía verde.

Lo encontró por casualidad una tarde en el centro del pueblo, en una de esas librerías de infinitas sucursales que ni a ella ni a Mo les agradan demasiado, con su atmósfera clínica y sus máquinas expendedoras de refrescos. Pero nadie con los genes Fletcher puede resistir el canto de sirena de cientos de libros cubriendo paredes enteras, así que la niña entró y sus pasos la llevaron de inmediato a la sección infantil. Quizás alguien podría creer que Meggie, después de leer libros como _El Señor de los Anillos_ por su cuenta, ya es algo mayorcita para la sección infantil de una librería, pero las coloridas cubiertas y los títulos curiosos siguen llamando su atención y si hay algo que Mo le ha enseñado, es que no hay una edad adecuada para leer un libro, sólo las ganas de dejarse atrapar por la magia que encierran sus páginas.

Allí se encontraba Meggie entonces, ojeando una edición ilustrada a todo color de _Viaje al centro de la Tierra_ , cuando lo vio. Tapas blandas, título escrito en verde, la fotografía de una niña de trenzas pelirrojas, un anticuado sombrero de paja y un horroroso vestido amarillo. Incrédula, dejó a Julio Verne en el estante para acercarse a la hilera de flamantes volúmenes de cubiertas blancas y olor a nuevo, para comprobar que sí, se trataba nada más y nada menos que del mismo libro que con tanta paciencia intentara resucitar Mo.

Volvió a casa, un torbellino de interrogantes bulléndole en el cráneo, pero su curiosidad se vio frustrada por la luz encendida en el taller de Mo.  Aunque el suyo pueda parecer un padre muy flexible comparado con otros, Meggie es muy conciente de que si no media una cuestión de vida o muerte (o un brazo roto, en una ocasión tristemente memorable) no se le puede interrumpir mientras trabaja. En cambio, decidió sentarse a observarlo y allí se encuentra desde entonces.

Si Mo percibe un par de ojos claros clavados en su nuca, nada deja traslucir en sus gestos. Trabaja con la misma parsimonia de siempre, tratando las ajadas cubiertas con más cariño de lo que un libro así podría merecer y aunque intenta desterrarlo de su mente, un pensamiento traicionero hace nido en ella. ¿Y si el interés de Mo por este trabajo no tiene nada que ver con el libro y sí con quien hizo el encargo? Bucles como resortes color chocolate, largas pestañas enmarcando ojos azules, sonrisa tímida, voz suave de maestra de escuela primaria. Meggie la recuerda y aprieta los dientes sin darse cuenta. Ya es lo bastante mayor para saber que ella no puede constituir el mundo entero de Mo, pero sigue siendo lo suficientemente pequeña aún para preguntarse _por qué no_. Al cabo de un rato tiene que levantarse y marcharse escaleras arriba, porque sus pensamientos han empezado a hervir dentro de su cabeza y falta poco para que entren en erupción.

Mo tiene que haber notado que ella lo estuvo observando, ¿verdad? Siempre nota esas cosas, por supuesto que sí, pero quizás no dijo nada al respecto porque quería esperar a que ella estuviese preparada para hablar. O tal vez, dice la insidiosa vocecita de Yago en su cabeza, tal vez tenga la mente demasiado ocupada en otra cosa ( _rizos castaños, ojos azules, sonrisita tímida_ ) como para reparar en la mirada de su hija taladrándole la nuca.

Tan enfadada la deja este último pensamiento que zapatea por el pasillo y cierra la puerta de su cuarto con un golpe, poniéndose a revolver todos sus libros con la excusa de ordenarlos pero en verdad, más bien se está desquitando con ellos.

La cena se vuelve un evento muy silencioso esa noche en casa de los Flechter, con las preguntas y comentarios de Mo chocando contra el ceño fruncido de su hija, que rumia sus pensamientos, da vueltas a las preguntas en su cabeza, junta coraje y se echa atrás, todo entre bocado y bocado que tiene que forzar en su boca.

Como suele suceder cuando uno cavilar sobre algo durante demasiado tiempo, calculando los pros y los contras de cada posible situación, evaluando las probabilidades, Meggie termina arrojando de cualquier manera el revoltijo de sus pensamientos sobre Mo.

—¿Y por qué ese libro, Mo? ¿Qué puede tener de importante para que le dediques tanto tiempo?

Mo, desconcertado, casi deja caer su tenedor y tal vez ella vea cosas donde no las hay, pero podría jurar que se pone pálido.

—¿De qué libro me hablas?contesta con voz perfectamente modulada y monocorde. Meggie deja de revolver la comida en el plato para cruzarse de brazos sobre el pecho.

—Ése en el que estás trabajando ahora.

Le dice el título y si no estuviese tan ofuscada, quizás podría notar que los hombros de Mo se relajan con la respuesta.

—Ah, ése—. Se encoge de hombros. —Es un encargo, Meggie. A cada libro le dedico todo el tiempo que necesite.

Suena sincero y razonable y nunca ha tenido razón para desconfiar de su palabra, pero Meggie ha pasado toda la tarde escribiendo su propia novela en su cabeza y no puede dejarlo correr tan fácilmente.

—Pero has hecho a un lado encargos muchísimo más importantes para ocuparte de un libro que no lo vale. La edición no es buena ni tiene nada de especial y podrían comprarlo nuevo en cualquier librería, los hay a montones.

Ahora los ojos de su padre están clavados en ella, como si Meggie fuese un libro cuya encuadernación ocultase un secreto difícil de revelar. Parece tomar una decisión porque se levanta de la mesa y le hace un gesto para que lo acompañe hasta su estudio. Allí la hace sentarse sobre su regazo, como cuando era pequeña, y le enseña el libro que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le ha provocado.

—¿Ves este ejemplar? Es bastante viejo, como puedes ver por la fecha de edición, pero no lo suficiente para considerárselo antiguo. No es una primera edición, ni siquiera está ilustrada por un ilustrador reconocido ni tiene el prólogo de nadie importante. Y como bien señalaste, lo han reeditado hace poco y se puede conseguir nuevo en cualquier lado. Y sin embargo, este ejemplar es único. ¿Sabes por qué?

Meggie niega con la cabeza, intrigada.

—Este libro —continúa Mo con la voz suave, triste, que ella ha aprendido a asociar con los recuerdos de una mujer rubia desaparecida mucho tiempo atrás —hace muchos, muchos años, hizo muy feliz a una niña cuando se lo regalaron por su cumpleaños. Lo llevaba a todas partes consigo que lo leyó y lo releyó tantas veces que se sabía partes enteras de memoria. La niña creció, y cuando tuvo una hija, le leyó las páginas de este mismo ejemplar durante todo un verano… el último que pasaron juntas, porque tristemente murió muy joven, dejando a su pequeña sola con su padre.

 _Como a mí_ , piensa Meggie y lo descarta rápidamente, como lo hace con todo lo relacionado con la mujer de la fotografía descolorida que ella sabe que Mo guarda con tanto celo aunque intente ocultárselo.

—Pero, ¿sabes? Su hija pudo seguir escuchando la voz de su madre cada vez que pasaba las hojas de este libro y leía las palabras que alguna vez ella le leyera. Ahora ella tiene una niña también, casi de tu misma edad…

Su mirada se pierde por un momento, más allá del escritorio abarrotado de instrumentos, de las paredes cubiertas de libros, más allá de la propia Meggie, hasta que ella le pone una mano en el brazo con cuidad y él parece despertar, regresando de aquel lugar de recuerdos y anhelos al que ella nunca podrá seguirlo. Le sonríe - una sonrisa algo débil, algo triste, pero una sonrisa que ella aún puede reconocer y le acaricia los cabellos despeinados.

—Quiere regalárselo para su próximo cumpleaños. ¿Ves ahora porqué este libro es único en el mundo entero? Encerrada entre sus hojas aún está la voz de su madre y quiere compartirla con su propia hija. Eso no puedes comprarlo nuevo en ninguna librería del mundo. Ahora agrega, mirándola a los ojos —¿eso responde a tu pregunta?

Meggie se siente rematadamente tonta, pero nunca fue dada a ocultarle cosas a su padre.

—Creí… Creí que lo hacías porque la mujer que te lo pidió era bonita.

Mo pestañea, sorprendido, y luego suelta la carcajada.

—¿Bonita? —logra decir a duras penas, entre risas —Vaya, no me había fijado.

—Anda ya —lo corta ella, dándole un golpe suave en el brazo.

—No, de veras —replica él, tan seriamente como se lo permiten sus ojos chispeantes . A mí siempre me gustaron más las rubias, de todos modos.

 

A los pocos días, Meggie vuelve de la escuela para encontrarse sobre su almohada un libro de tapas blancas, título escrito en tinta verde, la fotografía de una niña de trenzas pelirrojas en la cubierta. Hay una nota junto al libro (Mo siempre se ha negado a escribir dedicatorias en ellos y Meggie comparte el sentimiento):

 _A veces, las tradiciones tienen que comenzar con algo nuevo_.

Cerca de su casa hay un roble frondoso bajo el cual le gusta sentarse a leer y allí se lleva a su nuevo libro.

A las pocas páginas se da cuenta que poco o nada tiene que ver con _Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer_ , _La vuelta al mundo en ochenta días_ o _La isla del tesoro_ , los libros que su padre le regaló en su momento porque él los había adorado de niño. No, no es la clase de libro que Mo suele regalarle y por un instante, fugaz, rápidamente perecedero, se pregunta si será la clase de libro que su madre le habría dado a leer si…

El pensamiento se esfuma antes de terminar de formarse en su cabeza cuando sus ojos llegan al siguiente renglón. Meggie nunca se lo contará a nadie pero ella casi, casi puede escuchar a los libros susurrarle y por eso duerme siempre con un bajo la almohada, para escucharlo susurrar en sueños. El libro de tapas blancas también le susurra, llamándola por su nombre para invitarla a jugar en Idlewild, a correr por el Sendero de los Amantes, deleitarse con el resplandor del sol sobre el Lago de las Aguas Refulgentes, la invita a sentarse al atardecer en la cálida cocina de Tejados Verdes.

Para Meggie Flechter, los libros son sus mejores amigos y al pasar las páginas, tiene la certeza de que su amistad con Anne, la niña de trenzas pelirrojas y desbordante imaginación, será larga y duradera.


End file.
